1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window frames and structures therefor and, more particularly, to a window frame apparatus that is capable of being mounted in the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of window apparatuses are presently available. However, many problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a window or an adjustable opening in the roofs of vehicles, especially the type of vehicles known as vans and panel trucks.
The industry has for a long time been seeking a window unit that can be installed in the roof of a van-type vehicle, particularly with respect to the recreational type, wherein the unit projects upwardly at a very low height from the roof line and yet combines other important features.
These features are a window unit that is capable of being adjustable to selective openings and in addition, when desired, capable of allowing the window frame to be completely removed from the frame structure affixed to the roof of the van.
To the applicant's knowledge, there is no window unit capable of being totally removed and replaced at will without the need of various hardware tools.